Super Suit
by Cmfan321
Summary: A fic idea I found on tumblr. Oliver is in a hurry to get to a meeting at the watchtower and cant find his suit. So he goes to the only person he knows might know where it it, his wife. So, enjoy. O


**A/N Okay, so this is my first Arrow/Olicity fic so be gentle. I got this idea from a post on tumblr. I don't remember who wrote but she wanted a fic about Oliver searching for his suit like Freezo in the "Incredible's". It was supposed to be a small one shot of 3 pages on my windows...it turned into 6. So i hope you enjoy :) **

Huffing out a breath, Oliver grimaced as he stared at the glass case that held his Green Arrow suit, except for some reason it wasn't there.

It had been a while since Oliver had last put on his suit, having to choose some time away from his Arrow duties to spend more time at home with his wife and newborn baby girl. Leaving the spot at patrolling at night to Roy as Red Arrow.

But later that morning, while Oliver was at his home office, he received a call from Clark, stating that he needed him at the watchtower for a last minute meeting with the league. Saying he needed a minute to get ready he went down to the basement, which was the new Arrow cave after he and his wife married and decided to build it downstairs at the mansion and be closer to home, then down by the glades.

Running up two stairs at a time Oliver went in search of his wife, thinking she'd know where his suit would be.

Walking into the kitchen he found her giving their daughter, Emma her baby food. Dressed in a grey, rolled up long-sleeved shirt with a pair of jeans and flats. Her long blond locks hid her face from him.

"Honey, have you seen my suit? I went downstairs to get it but it wasn't there." He asked.

Wiping the baby's face with the spoon she scooped up another spoonful of baby food and fed it to Emma.

"Its in our room closet, it had a tear on the side. So I was planning on fixing it up after I fed the baby, today. Why do you need it anyway, I thought you had a few more days of free Arrow duties."

Walking over to his wife at the dinner table he crouched down and smoothed Emma's soft honey blond hair.

She gave him a toothless smile, baby food running down the side in the process.

He grabbed one of the napkins on the table and cleaned her up.

Crumbling the paper, her placed it on the table.

"I do, I just have an last minute meeting at the watchtower with the league. Clark said it's important."

Her face flashed uneasiness "It's not anything serious is it?" she asked worriedly.

Giving her a small smile her replied, " No, we're probably just going to talk about the new team we're assembling."

He felt his heart warm up when her face brightened. "You mean the 'young justice' program. Ahhh! I'm so excited, I can't wait."

The baby gurgled.

His wife gasped, "Oh right. Here baby, more food."

"I can't either, but I'm not going to be able to make it without my suite." He said, giving her his puppy dog eyes, which he knew had a massive effect on her.

She gave him a small sigh, then a smirk.

Giving him the small bowl of baby food, she stood up form her chair. "You finish feeding Emma her food, while I go sew your suit."

He gave her a nod and sat on the chair, she'd just vacated.

Just before she left she heard him say, "Love you."

She waved him off "Yeah-yeah-yeah."

* * *

Oliver had just finished giving Emma her apple juice when his wife walked in with his suite.

"All done."

He quickly placed the juice box and grabbed the suit to go change.

Already five minutes late Oliver rushed to put it on.

He was about to press the teleport button on his belt when he realized because of being in such a hurry, he almost forgot the most important thing.

Dashing down the kitchen he found his wife pulling Emma out of the baby seat.

"Almost forgot." He said and gave Emma a kiss on her forehead. And a long kiss to his wife, letting her know he was thankful for her quick work on his suit and then some.

Breathless he said, "Love you."

Still in a haze she gave him her famous bubbly smile, "Love you too."

Then he teleported out.

* * *

It was almost 9PM when Oliver arrived back home. The meeting had gone longer than he thought. With some complications about Barry's cousin, Wally and Superboy in joining the team, it took them forever to come to a verdict in the situation.

Taking slow steps this time up the stairs, Oliver found himself inside the soft pink room known as his daughter's room. Already sound asleep he gave her a small kiss on her head.

A small smile grew in his face when he saw her cuddle closer to Moca, their housedog. He remembered the discussion he and his wife had about naming her because of its a light coffee brown fur.

After softly closing her door, he went to his room. Hoping to find his wife in bed like usual, watching the latest episode of 'Supernatural.' But felt disappointed that-that was not what he came upon on but the unmoved sheets on the bed and his wife nowhere incite.

Not finding her anywhere upstairs, he went down in search for her.

"Honey?" he yelled out.

No response.

Walking down the hall he tried again.

"Felicity?"

He jumped in alarm when her voice came through his com.

"Down here."

He sighed in relief.

She was safe.

Going to the basement Oliver was about to explain his discomfort of her not seeing her where she usually was he stopped abruptly, when he saw what was playing in front of him.

In a pair of dark cargo pant and grey tang top there stood a very sexy Felicity Smoak, Queen.

He gulped at such a site.

But that wasn't what sent his heart into overdrive but what she was doing.

She held the dark green bow that Oliver had given her as a gift after giving her lessons on how to shot.

And how those lessons paid off.

The timer on the wall was counting down the seconds till the robots used for training started.

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1… **

It didn't even take five minutes to take down all the robots. Felicities speed at shooting the arrows, gave Oliver a rush of adrenaline run through his body. It took her at least two minutes.

He sent God a small prayer in thanking him for bringing him such a woman.

After years of working together they'd finally jumped in and took the bull by the horns and lived in serenity. Well what you can call being in love and kicking ass together.

Even though time had changed her, she was still her smart bubbly self.

And he loved it.

Moving toward her, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her small kiss on the connection of her neck and shoulder.

"That very hot, Felicity." He growled out.

He heard a slight moan coming out of her.

"Thanks, I have this really hot teacher who showed me all his moves." She turned over to him and dropped her bow on the ground.

"Really?" he said playing along.

"Mhmm."

"Should I be worried about this so called teacher stealing my beautiful wife away." He pulled her closer.

She shook her head. "No at all. I'm happy being with my husband and daughter."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she took his lower lip and gave it a small tug before bringing him into a kiss.

He groaned and deepened the kiss. He gripped her waste and pull her up.

She wrapped her legs around him.

He moved them to the metal table in the center of the lab and sat Felicity on it as they continued to devour themselves with the kiss.

She pulled back. "Wait." She said dazed.

"What?" he said, as he continued trailing kisses down her throat.

"What if Emma wakes up?"

He opened the drawer under the table and pulled out a small machine.

"Don't worry. Baby monitor."

She nodded in understanding and went back to kissing him.

I wasn't until later that night or morning that they finished and were to exhausted to move. Not even making it to that staircase, Oliver and Felicity made there way to the small leather on the back end of the lair.

Gently placing Felicity over him to make more space, Oliver draped themselves over with the blanket that laid on the arm rest.

Giving him a small kiss on his chest, Felicity snuggle into him.

"Goodnight." He said. Giving her a kiss on her soft, tussled hair.

"Night." She said, sleepily.

He caressed her hair, already feeling his eyelids heavy he gave one last stroke.

"I love you." He whispered quietly.

He felt her shuffle a little before he heard her say sleepily "I love me too."

He smiled a little and went to sleep.

With one thought, of him being truly happy for once in his life.

**A/N Hope you liked it. . So yeah PLZ REVIEW :) **


End file.
